Because It was Dinx's Birthday
by xxlostxangelxx
Summary: Late pressie for Dinx. Edward love Bella but he's getting married to Tanya. Bella loves Edward but she hasn't told him. They have a daughter who doesn't know her father. Can they work it all out before it's too late? HUMAN


**Hey Hun!**

**Sorry this is late. This was meant to be done by your birthday but it wasn't…Sorry **** So I wrote this for you because I wanted to do something special for your birthday and I though why not write you something because let's face it we met over writing FanFics.**

**Hope you had a lurverly day with all your friends and family and I hope you like your card. Thanks for being an AMAZING friend these past few months. Love you lots and I hope all your wishes come true.**

**Lots of Love **

**Anika xx**

_**Because It's Your Birthday and Edward Loves Bella**_

**Summer 2000**

**Bella - P.O.V. **

I hid under the blanket as the warmth of my bed spread from my toes up every nerve of my body. After 21 years I still hadn't figured out why my bed was so much more comfier when I knew I had to wake up yet when it was time to sleep my bed was determined to keep me up.

I listened to the sounds of the apartment to try and figure out the time so I wouldn't have to escape my cocoon to check. My eyes stayed shut as I heard a pattering of footsteps down the wooden hallway. The light pattering was followed by heavier footsteps; a race seemed to be in full swing.

"Aliona Faith Swan!" I heard my brother yell as he ran after my four-year-old monkey. Before I could even attempt to open my eyes I felt I mild thump and a giggle as a little person landed on my "sleeping" form.

"Mommy, hide me," she squealed knowing very well I was awake.

"Mommy sleeping," I groaned, wishing I really was.

"No, you're not," she giggled. "You're talking," she pointed out. I was raising a genius, I smirked to myself. Before I had time to think of a response my brother came bounding in.

"Aliona Faith Swan, if you don't get in that bath tub right now, I'm going to call Uncle Edward and tell him that you're not allowed to be flower girl today!"

"Jasper Whitlock Swan," my daughter mimicked, causing me to giggle under the covers, "if you make me have a bath today I'm telling Mommy you ate the last cookie," she paused for a moment realizing that I was still under the covers, "Whoops," she giggled, realizing she had just spilled her Uncle's secret, even though I knew he'd eaten the cookies already.

"Right, that's it," replied my brother sternly, although I knew he could never be serious with his niece. She was a smart cookie; she had everyone wrapped around her four-year-old finger. He lifted her off me, as I peeked my head out of the blanket, and carried her under his arm, into the bathroom. I really wasn't looking forward to today, I really wasn't.

_Flashback – 3 months before_

_I sat on the sofa with Aliona's head on my lap as we watched cartoons. "Momma, why did you and Uncle Edward never get married?" Aliona asked, her copper ringlets dangling in two perfect bunches as she looked up at me. _

" _Because we don't love each other like that duck," I lied. I loved Edward more than anything. Although we had grown up as best friends and always had a sibling relationship I'd always loved him more as a lover than as a friend for as long as I could remember._

" _Him and that Miss Tanya are getting married," she stated. "I don't like her she's mean. She won't let Uncle Edward play with me; she always wants to go shopping for lacy thingies." It was a well-known fact that Edward was marrying Tanya Jessica Stanley Denali. She was blonde, busty and tall who had a mind for money and more money. At the age of 21 she had already been married and divorced and taken half of ex husband, Mike Newton's, fortune. Now she was onto Edward, and it wasn't a secret Edward was successful, he was a full-trained neurosurgeon and there weren't many of them in the country. When Edward told me he was going to propose to Tanya on their 6-month anniversary, my heart shattered. I couldn't tell him, that I loved him, he'd just laugh me. There were only two other people who knew my love for Edward and none of them were Edward._

_I stroked my daughter's hair, as she settled back onto my lap. "Sorry monk, Uncle Eddie and Tanya love each other, but at least you get to be flower girl," I smiled trying to cover my broken heart._

_Aliona shrugged as she went back to watching cartoons, I knew she wanted her Mommy and Uncle Edward to get married not Miss Tanya, she was the evil witch from Snow White, she'd told me that enough times._

_End of Flashback_

Yes that day had finally loomed I wasn't looking forward to it. Aliona was due to be flower girl and she was so excited to wear the dress that Edward had chosen for her. She hated Tanya's choice and refused to wear the one that had originally been chosen for her. I remember the smirk that I had on my face as Tanya pleaded with Aliona to wear the pink puffball dress that she had chosen. Edward had finally bargained with her into wearing a white dress which didn't have any ruffles or lace. In addition, much to Tanya's dislike, Edward had asked me to be a part of the wedding, but I soon declined convincing him that his brother, Emmett, should be more part of the wedding than me. It was hard enough that I would be watching him get married to someone else let alone being part of that process.

As I walked into my adjoining bathroom I heard Jasper desperately trying to wash Aliona, she was a monkey through and through, and she refused to ever sit still. She had her father's vibrant copper hair and my piercing hazel eyes, but Aliona never knew her father, but I knew who he was.

As I got in the shower I placed my hand on my not so flat stomach, well it wasn't as flat as it used to be. When I found out I was pregnant I knew who the father was but I refused to tell the truth, I lied by saying it was a one night stand. Aliona's father had the whole world ahead of him and I knew having a baby would distract him from achieving his dreams, and now 4 years later he was a qualified surgeon, the youngest in the country, yep you guessed it Aliona's father was Edward. We were sixteen when we slept together, but Edward was too drunk to remember; he thinks it was someone else he slept with that night, never in a million years would he have ever slept with me voluntarily. Edward graduated high school a year earlier than I did even though we were meant to be in the same year, he was clever, skipped a year, but still remained by my side through the pregnancy.

**Edward - P.O.V. **

I stood in the mirror, my copper hair messy and wild, it would never remain tame. Today was the day, it was meant to be the happiest day of my life but I felt like something was missing. Something didn't feel right, I love Tanya I do, but she will never get over the fact that there will always be a place for Bella and Aliona as well. Aliona Faith Swan, my god daughter, the sparkle in my eye, the little girl who has me wrapped around those gorgeous fingers of hers but I do not give a damn. I wanted her to be mine, oh how I wish she was, but something inside me told me she was. When Bella told me she was pregnant with a one night stand, my heart sank, not because of the baby, oh no, because I wanted to be her first, I wanted to be her first kiss, her first lover, her only lover, her husband, the father to her children...all of it. I'd slept with Bella at a party once, we were both so drunk that I don't know if she remembered and I wasn't going to remind her. But it didn't stop me loving her and Aliona, in fact it made me love them more. When Aliona came out kicking and screaming I wanted to propose to her there and then. I've always loved Bella since the moment she walked into kindergarten long brown hair tied up in an unruly manner, wearing a pair of bright blue shorts and a yellow t-shirt, she was a vision of beauty even at the age of five. But I couldn't tell her, no she'd laugh at me. Only two other people knew my love for Bella, and none of them were Bella.

_Flashback - 4 and half years before_

_"Come on Bella," I urged as she panted through the pain of each contraction. I had a hand on her protruding belly, trying to ease her pain. I wished I could go through it for her but sadly that wasn't an option. "Come on Belly, not long now, she'll be here soon," I said. I'd started calling her Belly after she'd popped at the 5 month mark, she kept saying hated it but I knew she secretly loved it. _

_"I can't" she panted, "Why does it have to be this painful?" she cried. I sighed she was too stubborn to take painkillers and her brother had legged it when realized there would be blood involved, Jasper was such a lightweight. Alice, his girlfriend, had gone to lecture him on how he had to put his fears aside for his sister and soon to be niece. _

_"It's time to push now Ms Swan," the midwife commented. This particular midwife had been with us the whole way though Bella's pregnancy. Her name was Lashawn and she had been a god sent especially since Bella was 17 and freaking out and was only living with Jasper since her parents, Charlie and Renee, had thrown her out. I'd wanted to ask her out at one point but then she's told us of her long term relationship with her best friend Derek and their little boy Lane, he was the splitting image of her. I'd backed away after hearing she had a family figuring Derek wouldn't be too pleased with me. _

_Tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks and I wiped them away with my thumbs, I hated seeing her in pain but she had refused to have the epidural. "Come on Belly," I urged. "She's so eager to meet you don't keep her waiting sweetie." We'd known Bella was having a little girl and gone through various baby names, she'd settled on Aliona, it was a European name meaning caring which is what she wanted her daughter to be. Faith was to be her middle name because amongst all the chaos that had been happening around Bella during her pregnancy this baby had given her the faith to survive and not just crawl into a hole. _

_I let go of her hand for a minute, putting it in my pocket to feel the small velvet box in my pocket. I wanted to drop down on one knee at this moment and open the box to reveal my grandmother's engagement ring, but I didn't. I should have, but I didn't._

_I loud cry broke my train of thought as a red headed baby girl made her mark on this world. Aliona Faith Swan had arrived, my daughter had arrived._

_End of Flashback_

"Uncle Eddie I here!" I heard Aliona yell through my apartment door, as I did tied the knot of my bow tie.

"Ali hold up!" I heard Bella say as she unlocked the door to my apartment, we both had keys to each other's homes. I heard Aliona run toward my room and pushed open the door. "Look Uncle Eddie look, Mommy looks like a princess!" she smiled baring her gleaming teeth.

I heard Bella close the door and follow Ali toward my door. "Ali, what did I say about knocking before you enter someone's room?" she asked as she walked into my room wearing a red halter-neck dress, obviously Alice's doing, which had a plunging neck line revealing her blossoming cleavage. I tried to stop my mouth dropping open but I couldn't. She laughed when she saw my face. "Earth to space cadet!" she giggled, squishing my cheeks to bring me back to reality.

Aliona giggled as well clambering onto my bed. "You look like a fishy," she said squishing my cheeks as well.

"Do not," I tried to say but couldn't as my mouth was pursed from the cheek squishing. Aliona burst into fit of giggles falling on my bed; I smiled as Bella sat next to her pulling her close. I could get used to this.

I put my hand in right pocket of my trousers and felt for the box that had never left my grasp. The ring was still inside; I hadn't given it to Tanya because it was meant for Bella, and only Bella.

"Come on then," Bella said, lifting up Ali onto her hip. "We've got to get someone married off!" she smiled weakly her eyes weren't shining like they usually did, something was up. I sighed as I put my jacket on; I wasn't looking forward to today.

**Bella - P.O.V. **

As we pulled up to the church I watched as Edward played with Aliona in the back seat. I could tell she was just as miserable as I was, Edward was her Daddy, and they just didn't know it. Jasper did, as did Alice and both of them had tried many times to get me to tell him, but I couldn't. He had this amazing life and he didn't need his childhood best friend and a little girl holding him back." We're here" I said pulling them out of their little bubble.

"Do you gotsta get married to Miss Tanya?" Aliona asked him batting her big hazel eyes at him. I had a mini party in my head loving that she had brought it up because Edward would never do anything to make Aliona sad.

"Why monk don't you like her?" he asked pulling her onto his lap.

She shook her head, "She won't let me play with you," she sighed. "And if yous get married then I never gonna play with you again. Plus," she said pausing for emphasis. "You said you were gonna marry me when I grew big so that means you can't marry her see." I smiled at her innocence and her logic. He kissed her head and opened the car door without another word. I got out too and took Ali from him and into the church. This was going to be a long day.

**Edward - P.O.V. **

I paced the church replaying Aliona's words in my head. She was right every time Tanya was with me and Ali she always insisted that we go shopping or something or go see a movie or something where I couldn't play with Aliona. Why had I never noticed this before? Probably because I was too busy trying to mend the crack in my heart that was Bella. The sound of my brother's booming voice broke my train of thought.

"Yo Little Bro!" he smiled carrying my nephew in one arm and my niece in the other. Rosalie and Emmett had been married for just over 2 years and Rosalie had given birth to Caleb and Becca less than a year after, they were the perfect combination of their parents in both looks and temperament.

I smiled at them wearily as my brother placed the kids on the carpeted floor and they came at me running in their Sunday best. I crouched down and hugged them both as they clung to me. I picked them up and looked back at Emmett. "Bella told me what Ali said," he sighed. "I don't get it why don't you tell her? I mean you fucking love her so why not just tell her."

I looked at him. He'd never said that to me before. "But-"

"No buts," he said. "You man up and tell her you love her or marry Tanya and I don't wanna hear or see you mope around about Bella, that girl has already been through so much in her life and if she goes through anymore pain I swear I will rip your balls off." I just stared at him. This wasn't the speech I was expecting from him on my wedding day. He was basically telling me not to marry Tanya. Could I break it off?

**Bella - P.O.V. **

As I sat in the pew and watched Edward in his immaculate tux with Aliona at his side I couldn't watch him take him vows and be with another woman his whole life. He was my Eddie-ward. I hid my head in Jasper's shoulder as he grasped my hand for support he knew how hard this was for me but he just kept quiet stroking my hair with his other hand.

"Bella," I heard him whisper in my ear I looked up into his eyes and he motioned for me to look to the front but I couldn't do it, so I hid my head back in this shoulder. But he did it again and this time I looked and found Edward looking straight back at me, I felt my heart racing.

**Edward - P.O.V. **

I watched as Bella hid her head in her brother's shoulder this was going to be hard but I had to do this. "I'm sorry," I said to Tanya removing my hand from hers.

She looked at me dumbfounded. "What do you mean you're sorry?" she hissed at me.

I looked over at Bella whose eyes were still hidden from mine. "I can't live a lie anymore Tanya, I'm sorry but I love someone else"

**Summer 2010**

**Aliona - P.O.V. **

I watched as my Dad walked past me and toward my mother. He knelt in front of her like he always does when she's sad and looked into her big brown eyes as she looked into his big green ones. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kissed her cheek. "I love you Belly," he said causing her to giggle. She pulled back and looked at him again, seriously.

"Repeat!" she ordered unable to believe what she was hearing.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan," he chuckled lifting her up and hugging her properly.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she replied kissing him firmly on his lips. A series of cheers and woops came from my Uncle Emmy, Aunty Rosie, Uncle Jazzy and Aunty Ali. They both pulled back forgetting that they were in a church full of people and blushed. But before my Dad could say anything my mom said for the whole world to hear, "She's yours."

With that my Dad replied, "I know." Mom didn't even look shocked she just giggled as Dad lifted her up and spun her round. Something had always told me that my Uncle Eddie was my Daddy. They kissed again as Tanya stormed out of the church, I just smiled. I finally had a complete family that's all that mattered to me... That was 10 years ago.

Here I was now 14 years old and watching my parents renew their wedding vows like they did every year. I had decided to take a break and just watch this year as my 8 year old sister Renesmee was flower girl and the newest edition my 18 month baby brother Anthony clung to my Dad's hand acting as the ring bearer. I watched as Grandpa Carlisle and Grammy Esme stood next to them beaming like proud parents as though they were watching Mom and Dad get married for the first time all over again. Aunty Ali sat with her pregnant belly, while Uncle Jazzy sat with their 9 year old daughter Ava in between them. Caleb and Becca were sitting at the back of the church being told off by Aunty Rosie for pulling faces during the service while Uncle Emmy sat beside me with a newborn sleeping Aiden in his arms.

I had my family and that's all that mattered who cares how long it took us to be together we were here now and that's all I cared about.


End file.
